1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel additive composition for use in the internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to a fuel additive composition which is useful in a vapor injection system for the conventional air aspirated carburetor engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of injecting water vapor into a gasoline fueled engine is well known and in some respects, viewed as a legendary process. For example, it is not uncommon to have heard stories about temporary water injection into World War II fighter plane engines for additional power. Similarly, stories about race cars equipped with a water injection system to achieve an additional boost at critical periods in the race have been popularized. Although such stories may generate a certain degree of skepticism, equipment and conversion kits for adding a water vapor injection system to the standard air aspirated automotive carburetor are, in fact, available in specialty type automotive catalogs. Usually the equipment is designed to introduce water vapor saturated air or a mixture of water and alcohol (particularly in winter) at the base of the carburetor through an already available vacuum line, such as the PCV hose or the equivalent.
The reasons and benefits associated with and attributed to the use of contemporary water vapor injection systems are varied. Water injection has been used to reduce the tendency for the engine to ping or knock. This benefit has been attributed in part to the cooling effect (reduced adiabatic flame temperature) which in turn suppresses preignition and undesirable detonation. The presence of water has also been credited with the removal of engine carbon deposits, thus eliminating internal hot spots and reducing the frequency of replacing spark plugs or other long term maintenance problems. Frequently, claims of allowing the engine to operate on a lower octane gasoline at increased power and with gas and mileage savings are attributed to water injection. However, with the contemporary low octane gasolines, the use of water vapor alone has not been entirely satisfactory. Thus, the need for an injection fuel additive that still retains the economy and beneficial characteristics of water vapor, yet supplements the octane rating of the modern gasoline is in principle still present.